This invention relates to hetero group containing perfluoroalkyl terminated neopentyl glycols and their derived polymeric compositions and use to impart oil and water repellency to textiles, glass, paper, leather, and other compositions.
Certain bis-perfluoroalkyl terminated neopentyl glycols devoid of sulfur or nitrogen heteroatoms have been described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,478,116 and 3,578,701. However, such compounds are difficult and expensive to prepare and therefore are impractical intermediates from which to obtain useful products. Additionally, other bis-perfluoroalkyl glycols containing sulfur are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,935,277, 4,001,305, 4,054,592, 4,099,642, and 4,046,944. These compounds are not readily obtainable in high purity and are thermally unstable. The subject perluoroalkyl glycols are readily isolated in high yield and purity and are thermally stable. Another advantage of the subject glycols is that the pendant perfluoroalkyl chains are connected by flexible nitrogen or sulfur heteroatoms to the remainder of the molecule thus providing more mobile perfluoroalkyl functions.
Bis-perfluoroalkyl glycols and polymeric derivatives thereof are useful because they possess a low free surface energy which provides oil and water repellency to a wide variety of substrates. Glycols containing a single R.sub.f -function are known but do not provide these properties to the same extent. The subject glycols may be prepared in high yield and purity in contrast to prior art materials. Most importantly the instant glycols are thermally stable.